This invention relates to hydrogenation of diolefinic compounds. In one aspect, the invention relates to the selective hydrogenation of diolefinic compounds to produce monoolefinic compounds.
In the hydrogenation of diolefins, it is sometimes desired to selectively saturate one, but not both, of the diolefin double bonds in order to produce monoolefin products. In addition, it is sometimes desired to avoid isomerization of the remaining double bond in the product monoolefin. Although processes and catalysts capable of the desired selectivity are known in the art, there is still room for improvement. Thus, selective hydrogenation processes which employ catalysts which are less expensive than known selective hydrogenation catalysts such as alumina-supported platinum as well as selective hydrogenation processes which employ cataysts which are less susceptible to poisoning by feed impurities than are prior art catalysts are desired.